The present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, an image pickup element, and an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, an image pickup element, and an imaging apparatus that are capable of suppressing deterioration in image quality.
In recent years, in imaging apparatuses such as a camcorder and a digital still camera, image sensors (image pickup elements) using CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices) or CMOSs (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductors) have been used as image pickup elements for capturing images.
In such image pickup elements, at parts in which electric charge is converted to voltage, reset noise to be generated, for example, by thermal fluctuation of the electric charge, that is, kTC noise is generated. In view of the circumstances, various methods of suppressing the kTC noise have been devised (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-30820).